


【猫萝猫】猫咪

by qiyao



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyao/pseuds/qiyao
Relationships: cat/fireloli
Kudos: 1





	【猫萝猫】猫咪

兽人进化到了今天，多多少少还是保留了一些原来动物的特征。有的兽人长着收不回去的耳朵和尾巴，有的则表现出和动物一样对某种味道或者物品的过度痴迷，有的则保留了某些原始的习性，比如发情期。  
这其实很没道理，人类本来就已经是每天都在发情的动物了，还要再多出一个发情期，兽人又没有所谓的为了繁衍的需要。所以大部分兽人在进化的途中都抛弃了这一习性，只有很偶然的，会有兽人在发育完全之后，会迎来自己的发情期。  
吴尧坐在演播厅里等着直播开始，工作人员们来来往往做着准备。他旁边坐着赵志铭，穿着一身黑色的西装，拿着手卡练口播，偶尔还仰起脸很认真地听工作人员的要求。他和赵志铭不算太熟悉，虽然大家都是同一年职业选手转的解说，去年还有在饭堂一起主持的经历，微博上的互动也不算少，偶尔也一起双排过，但是很奇怪，他就是觉得自己和赵志铭算不上好朋友，最多最多也就是同事关系。  
他当然想和赵志铭打好关系。这个曾经是edg打野、国服路人王，现在和他一样是官方解说的小男孩，有着一股让人情不自禁想要亲近他的魔力，但是又时时刻刻都能感受到他不自然的疏离，他也只好小心翼翼地保持着表面上的浅薄关系。吴尧抬起手，按照工作人员的指令理了理领结，习惯性地往旁边看了一眼。赵志铭抿着嘴唇，单薄的身板坐得笔直，被桌子挡住的地方，细瘦的腿紧紧地并在一起，极其不安地抖动着。  
是紧张了吗？应该不至于吧，又不是第一次解说，也不是老东家edg的比赛。但是他没来得及向赵志铭表达关心，直播就开始了。他只好面对着镜头露出一个观众极其熟悉的笑脸，开始了惯例的口播。  
选手开始入场，画面终于从演播厅移走，两个解说马上很没样子地趴在了桌子上。不知道之前谁在演播厅里吃了桃子还是喝了桃子味的饮料，空气里弥漫着一股淡淡的桃子甜香气味。吴尧不动声色的深吸了一口气。赵志铭接了他刚刚的话头分析bp，一手撑着下巴一手翻着自己的笔记本，脸蛋通红，说话也有一点磕磕巴巴的，好像在极力控制着什么，语气实在太过不自然。  
很奇怪，不对劲。可是现在他们的每一句话都被话筒收着音，他也不好直接问赵志铭怎么了是不是身体不舒服。 等到一局比赛结束的广告时间，吴尧才摘下耳机拍了拍赵志铭的肩膀：“你怎么回事啊爱萝莉，怎么心不在焉的啊？”  
“啊？没事啊。”赵志铭被他的动作吓了一跳，下意识地抬起眼睛看向他，又迅速地躲开，“我去一下厕所。”  
吴尧看着赵志铭摘掉耳机匆匆忙忙出去的背影，莫名其妙地因为赵志铭刻意的逃避感到有些烦躁。他皱着眉头盯着门口， 直到赵志铭重新出现才意识到自己在干什么，摇了摇头试图把这莫名其妙的感觉甩出去。赵志铭看起来比出去的时候好了很多，把冰凉的手贴在脸上，到底是没敢洗脸把妆洗掉。空气里的桃子香气更重了一些。赵志铭坐回到他旁边，带好耳机：“猫皇别发呆啦，要开始了。”  
“哦。”吴尧把耳机戴上，摸了摸口袋，还好有随身带着应急的药。第二场比赛开始，还是要继续工作。只是他们两个的状态都有一点点的奇怪，吴尧发现自己会不自觉地反驳赵志铭的话，好几次都影响到对比赛局势的解说，甚至导播都觉得奇怪在耳机里提醒了他好多次。赵志铭因为被他回怼了几次，话也少了很多。吴尧心虚地往旁边看了一眼，赵志铭的脸还是红红的，不说话的时候紧紧地抿着嘴唇，看起来好像受了很大的委屈。好吧，确实过分了一点，他平时也不是这样的。吴尧在心里默默地道了个歉，他的发情期就快要到了，情绪已经开始有些不受控制。等一会下班跟爱萝莉道个歉吧，然后把后面那场的解说请假请掉，估计自己这几天最好是在家里呆着了。  
幸好今天的比赛干净利落地二比零结束，吴尧舒了一口气，面对着镜头露出笑脸，俏皮地说出结束的话。赵志铭看起来不太好的样子，语调还是很奇怪，几乎是很勉强地对着镜头笑笑挥挥手。工作人员向他们示意结束，吴尧摘掉耳机笑着说了句辛苦了，一转头却看见赵志铭趴在了桌子上。  
“爱萝莉你怎么了？”他慌慌张张地站起来走到赵志铭旁边，俯下身去查看他的情况。比他要小一些的解说同事整张脸都埋进了胳膊里，只听得到他有些粗重的呼吸。吴尧好心地替他摘掉耳机，却惊愕地发现耳机底下，黑色的发丝里面藏着两只被压得皱巴巴可怜兮兮的小巧的黑色耳朵。  
是同族。他本能地就伸出手捂住那两只耳朵，靠近了小声地问：“你不会发情了吧？”  
赵志铭很小声得呜咽了一下，微微抬起脸看了看他，眼睛里都是慌张和无助。小解说的脸和耳朵都是通红的，被他捂在手底下的兽耳也烫得吓人。空气里的桃子香气浓郁到让人窒息。吴尧顺了顺他的背，站起来对围过来查看情况的工作人员笑笑：“没事的，爱萝莉他有点低血糖了，我这里有糖，陪他缓一会就没事了，你们忙你们忙。”  
他从口袋里摸出糖，拆开包装喂赵志铭吃下去。工作人员们这才散开，一边叮嘱着他要带爱萝莉去吃点东西一边收拾器材。应急的药起效很快，他能闻到空气里淡下去的只有同族才能闻到的荷尔蒙味道。赵志铭抓着他的手站起来，脸还是红扑扑地冒着热气，耳朵藏在被弄乱的头发里，倒是看不太出来：“走吧，去换衣服。”  
初春的天气不算暖和，出门还是得穿上一件保暖的外套。吴尧换好衣服穿好大衣，转头看到赵志铭还在笨手笨脚地拉羽绒服的拉链。他走过去帮爱萝莉带上帽子，只是随口问了一句：“你不会是头一次发情吧？”  
他的同族，这只小黑猫，不好意思地抬起手抓了抓脸，然后点了点头。可能是室内的空调开得温度有点高，吴尧突然觉得有点口干舌燥。他干咳了两下，赵志铭疑惑地看着他，眼睛里明明还没完全消除掉之前的情潮，却又因为过于黑白分明，看起来倒是太过纯净了些。  
“我头一次遇到这么晚才有发情期的兽人，爱萝莉你不会是营养不良吧，edg是不是在你成年那会的时候亏待你了啊都没发育好。”啊，又习惯性讲烂话了。吴尧懊恼地想。赵志铭歪了歪头，撇着嘴：“别乱说话啊猫皇。我也不知道为什么突然就有发情期了……不过今天多亏你在，谢谢啦。”他对着吴尧笑了一下，眉眼弯弯。  
“啊，那个啊，没事大家都是好兄弟还是同族嘛，互相帮助是应该的。”吴尧抓了抓脑袋移开视线，“对了，你这几天尽量不要出门，好好在家呆着等发情期过去。呃，要不然我送你回家吧？”

所以最后把赵志铭扶到小区公寓的电梯里的时候吴尧还是感谢自己之前的那个提议的。赵志铭坐到出租车上之后没多久，应急的药物就过了药效，桃子味的信息素再一次席卷而来。小黑猫窝在后座上把自己的脸埋进羽绒服的领口里，哼哼唧唧地表达着自己的不舒服，吴尧只能和司机解释说朋友生病了有点难受，得到了司机大哥友善的要不要去医院的询问。当然不能去医院，去医院医生也只会给他配一点抑制欲望的药物，还不如把他关起来挨过这不算要命的几天。  
爱萝莉整个人都是软绵绵的，所有的重量都靠在了吴尧身上，桃子香气一缕一缕地飘进他的鼻腔。幼小的、刚刚发育成熟的族人在向他索求性这一方面的帮助。吴尧重重地咬了一下舌尖，迫使自己清醒过来。这是兽人的本能，爱萝莉还不知道这意味着什么，不能想当然地就去这样“帮助”他。他从赵志铭的口袋里找到钥匙，打开门，找到空调遥控器打开空调，打算离开的时候，却被赵志铭叫住了。  
“猫皇，帮帮我。”小黑猫已经坐到了沙发上，脱掉了臃肿的羽绒服外套，揪着卡在脖子上的毛衣生气。第一次的发情期是这样的，容易生气，丧失理智，当然还有极其强烈的想要做爱的欲望。等以后的发情期情况就会好很多，只是变得暴躁易怒，还有凭意志力和自慰就能满足的欲望。  
理智告诉他不要过去，但是荷尔蒙的吸引是印在基因里的，更何况他的发情期也在长时间的信息素刺激下似乎也提前了。吴尧舔了舔嘴唇，走过去按住赵志铭的手，帮他把脑袋从毛衣里解放出来。赵志铭仰着头看他，在他要走开的时候突然伸手勾住了他的脖子。  
他说，帮帮我。

吴尧搂着爱萝莉磕磕绊绊地走进卧室，小黑猫明明没有什么力气只能挂在他的身上，却还要不安分地对着他的耳朵吹气，咯咯咯地笑。他们两个身量差不太多，赵志铭却要比他瘦的太多，所以他还能半拖半抱地把人带回房间。空调的温度已经吹了上来，他大可以放心地脱掉两人身上的衣物。赵志铭穿着一件宽大的短袖T恤，抱着膝盖坐在床上，细长的尾巴挂在手臂上，是和耳朵一样纯黑发亮的颜色。等吴尧脱掉了衣物凑上前来亲他，他才含含糊糊地开口：“猫皇你的耳朵呢？”  
“这呢。”吴尧抓起他的手放到头顶上，浅橘色的兽耳从发丝里钻出来，还微微地动了动，细细的绒毛扫过赵志铭的掌心，逗得小黑猫心情很好地眯起了眼睛。但是现在可不是什么逗小猫开心的时候，吴尧甩了甩尾巴，凑上前打算把小黑猫按倒下去，却猝不及防地被反扑倒在了床上，后脑勺毫无准备地撞到了床板，撞得他居然有一点点头晕。  
罪魁祸首跪坐在他的身旁，得意洋洋地俯下身来讨要亲吻。吴尧迷迷糊糊地被爱萝莉亲了满脸的口水，反应过来的时候小黑猫已经抬起身子坐到了他的身前，手指顺着脚踝缓缓地滑到大腿内侧。他抓过一个枕头垫在脑后，把眼镜扔到一会发生的事情波及不到的地方，用脚踝轻轻地蹭蹭赵志铭细到过分的腰：“你要在上面？”  
赵志铭无辜地睁着眼睛看他，看起来有些呆呆傻傻的，像是已经被发情期带来的高热烧坏脑子了。吴尧叹了口气，很自觉地把双腿架到赵志铭的腰间，懒洋洋地抬了抬下巴：“那辛苦你了。”  
爱萝莉盯着他看了一会，眨了眨眼睛，又趴下来亲他。吴尧顺从地张开嘴，右手虚按在爱萝莉的后颈。爱萝莉的吻技简直可以用乱七八糟来形容，可偏偏他的舌面居然还长着细密的倒刺，不算锋利但是足够粗糙，划过上颚卷住舌尖吮吸的时候激得吴尧头皮发麻浑身瘫软。淘气的小猫最后再舔了舔他的嘴唇，满意地看年长的同族涨红着脸喘气，再埋下头去舔弄已经充血挺立起来的乳头，一点一点地挪到小腹的位置，看着硬邦邦的挺立着的性器，迟疑了一下，在吴尧的注视下张开嘴含了进去。  
这可真的要了命了。他本来就被爱萝莉这一遍前戏弄得前后都在流水，再随便给点什么刺激他都有可能要射出来。爱萝莉的口腔里又紧又热，还有小小的猫舌贴着柱身舔弄，快感一波一波地冲上大脑。吴尧用手臂遮住眼睛，浑身的肌肉紧绷，腰身不自觉地反弓起来，生理眼泪顺着眼角掉到枕头上。爱萝莉抬眼看了一眼他失态的样子，小心翼翼地做了个深喉。  
“爱萝莉！”白光在眼前炸开。他没来得及让赵志铭把性器吐出来，小黑猫被精液呛到，捂着喉咙咳嗽。吴尧慌慌张张地坐起来拍他的后背，爱萝莉咳了一会，没吐出来什么东西，全都吃下去了。倒是看到吴尧坐起来有一点不满，强硬地按着他的后背让他跪趴下去，一手抓住了软绵绵的橘色尾巴缠到手腕上，扣住他的腰，对准那个湿漉漉的一张一合的穴口就撞了进去。  
就，感谢爱萝莉的兽化程度还是退化了的，至少性器上没有倒刺，不然他现在可能要很没面子地开始哭着求饶了。吴尧趴在枕头上撅着屁股想。看起来爱萝莉也没有什么做爱的经验，性器在他的肠道里毫无技巧可言地横冲直撞，他的敏感点又浅，很容易就被找到，被爱萝莉发现后又是一轮毫不留情的顶弄，肏得他大腿上的肌肉都在打颤，半软的性器又渐渐抬头，生理泪水更是止都止不住，连饱含情欲的呻吟声都被撞得稀碎。 最后几下重重的顶弄之后，爱萝莉长长的喟叹了一声，把微凉的精液射进他的肚子里，抽出性器躺倒在他旁边。  
吴尧小小地打了个哭嗝。发情期被操哭倒也不是第一次，但是操哭他的人是爱萝莉这件事情让他还是有点羞耻。小黑猫明显是累了，躺在他身边重重地呼吸，胸膛跟着一起一伏，脸蛋还是通红的，闭着眼睛微张着嘴唇，露出一点艳红的舌尖来。  
他伸出手把爱萝莉揽到怀里。该死的莫名其妙的天性，他本能地包容幼小的同族的任性。爱萝莉和他额头贴着额头，两只猫咪面对面喘息。先缓和过来的还是赵志铭。小黑猫耸了耸鼻子嗅了嗅空气，软乎乎地开口：“猫皇，你是牛奶味的诶。”  
“是吗？我闻不到。”吴尧跟着他的动作嗅闻了一下，空气里只有甜到发腻的桃子香气，“你是桃子味。”  
爱萝莉咯咯咯地笑起来，凑过脸来舔他的嘴唇。吴尧一边同他接吻一边用右手挠他的下巴。小猫哼哼唧唧地仰面躺好，闭着眼睛抬起下巴，喉头发出断断续续的小小的呼噜声。吴尧笑得没法再吻他，手肘撑起半个身子：“爱萝莉你真是只猫啊。”  
小黑猫睁开眼睛瞪了他一眼，可惜眉目含春的样子实在没有多少威慑力。吴尧也舍不得真的惹毛这只小猫，尽心尽力地服侍。没多久他就又不安分起来，黏糊糊地往吴尧身上蹭，细瘦笔直的腿架到吴尧的腰上，手指往下摸索，还没碰到自己的性器就被吴尧捉住。  
“又想要了？”说过了，第一次发情期的性欲不是那么容易就能发泄掉的，按照兽人的体质，起码也要折磨个两三天。小猫挣扎不开，只好软绵绵地撒娇：“猫皇~我没力气了~”  
行吧，该自己受累了。吴尧欺身压上。爱萝莉很乖地把细腿抬起来盘到他的腰上，刚刚还穿在身上的凌乱的T恤被脱了下来，把双手手腕牢牢地束缚住。他太瘦了。吴尧舔吻着他的锁骨，往下去咬那粉红的乳尖。胸膛上只有薄薄的一层肉，肋骨分明，往下腰也收得极细，浑身上下可能只有屁股还有一点肉。他的手探向后穴，发情期已经让这里自己做好了完美的润滑，但是因为是第一次，还是需要做好扩张。手指小心翼翼地探进去摸索，一根一根增加，扩张做得缓慢细致。小黑猫却等不及了，尾巴重重一拍，瞪着眼睛皱着眉，好歹是没张口就骂，但是语气里面的不耐烦已经足够明显：“猫皇你还上不上啊！”  
没耐心的小猫。吴尧抽出手指，换上性器一捅而入。初次使用的小穴又湿又紧又热，柔软的肠壁包裹着性器，因为异物的入侵不安地蠕动收缩，反倒是给入侵者带来了极大的快感。从手指换成性器落差还是有点大，但是因为细致的扩张倒没有带来多大的痛感，只是突然被填满的满足感让爱萝莉眼前空白了一下，浑身肌肉猛地收紧，让吴尧倒吸了一口冷气，拍了拍他的屁股：“放松一点。”  
等爱萝莉喘了一会气缓过来，呜呜嘤嘤地扭着腰欲求不满起来后，吴尧才敢大开大合地操弄起来。对付性爱小白不需要什么技巧，找到敏感点就够了。没几下之后爱萝莉就吃不住了，扭着腰淌着泪挣扎着想要逃开，嘴里胡乱地喊着说猫皇慢一点不要了，等吴尧真的放慢了速度，他又哼哼唧唧地凑上来，还要拿脚去踢人。总是不能让他称心如意的。吴尧加快了抽送的速度，皮肉碰撞的声音在小小的卧室里格外清晰。爱萝莉一句“猫皇”刚刚出口，语调猛地上提，在接下来的惊呼还没出口前被吴尧堵住了嘴唇，只能从喉头里漏出低低的呻吟。  
最后两个人是一前一后到达了高潮，射出来的前一秒吴尧咬着牙抽出了性器，精液全都射到了爱萝莉的腿间。而小猫则是在之前射到了他的小腹上。两个人浑身都是彼此的精液，精疲力尽地喘着气互相拥抱。  
黑色的漂亮尾巴动了动，轻轻地卷住旁边的浅橘色。吴尧揉了揉爱萝莉的脑袋，小小的兽耳被他捂在掌心。赵志铭闭着眼睛躺在他的臂弯里，安安静静的好像睡着了一样。


End file.
